Sharp tools like drill bits, knifes, etc. pose a threat to the user. In most carriers and holding containers, such as a tool box, there is no place to secure the sharp objects and when digging around in the tool box they can cut themselves looking for the tools they need. Also tool boxes do not provide organized compartments for each tool with different shapes the only type of tool carrier offered is a pouch type which is normally made of fabric material that easily rips or rips overtime. Furthermore, if a tool box full of tools falls down a flight of stairs then all or many of the tools fall out with it.
Some prior arts, such as U.S. Pat. No. 6,349,827 B1 tried to provide storage and arrangement for securing tools having a cylindrical shaft. The problem with such prior art or similar inventions is that the size of slots and channels to receive tools needs to be precisely predetermined in order to fit with various sizes of tools to be inserted into the slots and channels. The user of such tool storage device also needs to carefully match the size of the tool to the size of slots that are precisely matched the diameter of the tool. If the size of the slot is not matched with the diameter of the tool, the tool will either fall out of the storage device or get stuck in a slot much smaller than the diameter of the tool.